


Wolf AU - Love in Winter

by SaraWolffuchs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Breeding, Feral, Knot, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Season, Other, Past Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Winter, Wolf AU, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean, Wolves, animalverse, mate, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Do you know what wolves do in winter?





	Wolf AU - Love in Winter

Nothing, and he means nothing, is better than mating season. For Dogs it is more of a chase. For Wolves it is a way to find a mate who you spend your life with and create a new life, or lives! Doesn’t really work when you have two males, huh?

Dean and Castiel, both come from another pack. First Dean wasn’t so sure of Castiel, they met when they both had watching border duty. As some point they bumped into each other and soon became friends, and then best friends, then this weird mix between friends were, you feel more for the other but aren’t sure how the other feels – phase.

Life was complicated.

He started to love Cas like a brother, then love as brother became more. And now they ARE lovers.

Telling each other sweet nothings when they tied together or just watching the stars. Life was easy.

The mating season came.

And both their packs were open for the idea to have more couples in their pack. Dean was okay with that. Castiel wasn’t.

“Those are my siblings, Dean”

And fair enough. That was just not right. Breeding your sibling? No thanks.

So they wanted to create their own pack. Gathering all the willing pack members they could find and head off to unknown land.

Soon Winter passed and nobody had time for even the idea of pups. Surviving was way to time taking.

But now. After one year, they have their own forest. And Winter returns once again.

“Hey Cassie, remember how we used to ‘keep us warm’?” Balthazar asked with his wide smirk. Nipping at Castiels thick dark fur.

Cas in return snapped at him. “I have a mate!”

Dean only stared. Not sure how to react, was this after all just a fling? A way to get rid of those hormones?

“Love, Dean, no matter what you think, it is wrong!”

“How do you know what I think is in any way negative” His cocky smile wasn’t really as convincing and strong as he hoped it to be. He felt weak and disgusted by himself.

“Because you smell like a wounded hare, please that was way before we met, love”

Castiel snarled at the Beta and sure enough the silver wolf made his way back to the others. “Dean, I mated with him because I was young and horny.”   
“You telling me, you aren’t young and horny anymore?”

“I am older than you, am I not? And Horny? I am always aroused if I walk behind you, smelling how incredible you are.”

Now HE is getting horny.

“Is that so?”

Castiel hummed onto his neck, licking, asking for permission to reclaim his lover once more.

“You know what time it is? It is winter…”

“So, you want some pups in me? I do have bad news for you then”

Cas only huffed “Way to ruin my fantasy here”

Dean giggled, turning on his legs and giving the view his mate seeks. Not be invited twice, Castiel jumps in action and starts to trust, lazy trusts, searching for the warm heat.

Once he found it he starts to aim for gold. Shaking the wolf underneath him in awe. Dean moans and pants and makes a small hissing sound when Cas Knot breached his entrance. The older Wolf only keeps grounding his member in his lover more and more. Wanting to be consumed by his flesh.

Both tied and tired, laying in their well made nest, Dean starts to lick Castiels muzzle. “I can feel you inside, what a big boy you are”

“This is all my love, manifested in flesh”

“That was hot and cheesy. Respect”

Castiel laughed, everything for my mate. 


End file.
